In a prior-art security revolving door assembly of this class (West German Offenlegungsschrift No. DE-OS No. 29,01,494), the revolving door is provided with a hydraulic speed control device and an electromagnetic braking mechanism. This braking mechanism is controlled by a pressure-sensitive device installed in the floor under the revolving door in the blocking sector of the door housing such that the revolving door can be blocked to prevent it from revolving. The pressure-sensitive device extends over one blocking sector. Entry over the pressure-sensitive device in the blocking sector causes a signal to be sent to an electronic relay which puts the braking mechanism into operation, thus causing blocking of the revolving door.
To prevent accidents, the braking device is designed such that its braking effect does not lead to firm blocking of the revolving door, but the revolving door can be rotated manually by applying a larger torque despite the braking device being turned on.
Since the revolving door can still be rotated by human force while the braking device is being activated, one person is able to pass through the blocking sector in an unauthorized manner. However, it is thus impossible to guarantee reliable entry and exit control. If this is to be achieved with the prior-art braking or blocking devices, these must be designed such that turning the revolving door by one person is totally impossible in case of blocking. However, it may happen in individual cases that a person who has reached the blocking sector by taking a long step and is now standing on the pressure-sensitive device is no longer able to get out of the blocking sector. Since the entire floor area of the blocking sector is covered by the pressure- sensitive device, the person located in the blocking sector is also unable to release the blocking of the revolving door himself and to leave the blocking sector of the revolving door.
This prior-art security revolving door assembly for persons makes no provisions for controlling the passage sector.